After Life : nouvelle génération
by Motoko-Shiro
Summary: Nessie a grandit, Bella et Edward toujours autant amoureux, nouveaux ennemi, nouvelle romance, amitié et bonne humeur. Bella/Edward, Nessie/... Il faut lire pour le découvrir
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Comme Promis je fais la suite de « After life », Terminer un peut rapidement je dois bien l'avouer.

Merci pour tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des rewievs, c'est ça qui me donne la pêche et l'envie d'écrire. Je contente que cela plaise.

Cette suite se passe 20 ans après la fin de la première histoire,**rappelez-vous pour les besoins de mon histoire j'avais fait en sorte que Nessie grandisse normalement et dès qu'elle aurait atteint 18 ans sa croissance se stopperait.**

Je précise que les personnages Cross m'appartienne ainsi que les personnages de la garde de la famille régente. À cause d'un délire avec des copines je vais apparaître dedans.

**Résumé **: Les Cullen et les Cross on prit un nom de règne, il se font appelé les CROSSEN. On va voire le destin de Rénesmé qui va croiser la route des Quileute et de Vampire Japonais. L'apprentissage d'une princesse, des parents et des amis qui transpire l'amour alors que vous êtes seul c'est pas tout les jours facile.

Prologue :

Nessie Pov :

Je suis Rénesmé Carlie Swan Cullen Crossen, dite Nessie. J'aurais 20 ans dans 3 mois et je suis un demi vampire. Comment vous expliquez cela, je suis le mélange de mon père vampire et de ma mère autrefois humaine. ( Auteur: je vous fait pas un dessin de ce qui a bien put se produire. Bella : Eh oh tu va pas recommencé ! Auteur : pff)

Ma famille est connu dans le monde des vampire comme étant la famille Royale enfin on peut dire ça comme cela. Je suis devenue princesse après avoir tué la précédente famille. (auteur: ouai en tout cas je l'inviterai jamais à un concert ou autre je tien trop à ma vie. Bella : tu arrête ou ta vie va s'arrêté tout de suite ! Auteur: Gloups)

La hiérarchie c'est faite ainsi Grand père Carlisle est devenu le conseiller de Papa qui lui est devenue le roi et grand père Ralph le conseiller de Maman devenue Reine.

Grand-mère Esmé est devenue celle qui s'occupe de toutes les réceptions que nous organisons ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire car il faut organisé les chasses, pour les carnivores et les végétariens, installer les inviter dans des chambres du palais, réserver des suite dans les hotels, les décoration, les invitation… et j'en passe.

Grand-mère Dina l'aide dans tout cela sauf qu'elle s'occupe de faire en sorte que les clans ennemi ne se croise pas et ne soit pas loger dans le même quartier en ville ou dans le palais.

Mes tantes Alice, Anna et Rosalie Son toute trois responsable de la gestion de tous les biens de notre famille que ce soit dans la ville ou partout dans le monde.

Oncle Jasper et Oncle Mathias S'occupe de La garde Royale.

Oncle Emmet s'occupe de l'entraînement des nouveaux né, car nous avons fait une lois tout nouveau né créer doit venir pendant un an s'entraîner à rester discret.

Et enfin Oncle Steven se consacre au lien diplomatique avec les autres clan.

Tante Olivia qui nous a rejoint il y a 15 ans est devenue la compagne de mon oncle Steven, la dame de compagnie de ma mère et ma préceptrice.

Nous avons établit des lois pour que les humains soit plus en sécurité m^me si nous savons que tout les vampires ne les respectent pas.

Moi, Nessie dans trois mois je vais devoir partir pour ma toute première Mission en dehors de notre Ville, qui a été rebaptisé « Félicité ». En attendant je prend des cours tous plus ennuyeux les un que les autre. Vivement dans trois mois.

- Princesse, c'est l'heure de votre cours de combat.

Je soupirait Oncle Emmet allait encore me faire mordre la poussière.

Alors Alors ? Des rewievs pour me donner vos impressions !

A plus


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikou me revoilà. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Nessie POV **

Comme je l'avais prévu, oncle émet m'avait fait mangé la poussière et pas à petite dose. Dans le milieu de l'entraînent Maman et Papa sont arrivé. Cela m'a déconcentrer par ce que de ces deux là s'échappe une marrée d'amour à vous dégoûter des livre Harlequin.

Genre ce qu'on lit dans les livres c'est c'est rien comparé à se qu'éprouve ce qui m'entoure, quand à moi c'est le désert sentimental ! On peut dire que je suis la seule qui ne soit pas encore sortit de cette maudite ville et je suis toujours accompagné, alors pour faire des rencontre amoureuse avec un chaperon sur le dos c'est pas vraiment génial ! Mes parents sont comment dire un peut voire beaucoup étouffant.

Pourtant je sais me défendre toute seule mais non il faut que trois ou quatre garde m'accompagne. Je ne suis même jamais aller à l'école ! Alors que mes parents et mes oncles et tantes, eux oui. Je dis les adultes sont trop injuste. ( Auteur : Je précise elle est encore dans sa crise d'adolescence. Nessie : C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui écrit ! Auteur : c'est pas faut ! )

Tante Rosalie arriva dès la fin de l'entraînement avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, elle venait d'acquérir une nouvelle voiture. Me demandez pas qu'elle marque je ne serait vous le dire. Je décide de laissez les petits cœur derrière moi et me dirige vers ma chambre dans l'espoir de prendre une douche ! Par ce que oui, de ma mère j'ai hérité du sommeil, de l'estomac qui gargouille ( ce qui faire rire Oncle émet à chaque fois T_T), de la transpiration et ça je m'en serais bien passé ! Il y a un avantage énorme dans le fait d'être un demi-vampire, c'est que lors des réception interminablement ennuyeuse je peus prétexté la fatigue et ça m'a sauvé ma santé mentale plus d'une fois.

Par ce que entendre parler politique passe encore mais entendre parler politique vampire, loup-garou et autre créature de la nuit c'est tout un contexte des plus ennuyeux ! C'est dans ces moment là que je bénis d'être fille unique ! Car on me passe ces petits détails. Bien que j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Je soupirais de soulagement, enfin arriver dans ma chambre !

Elle était délicatement décoré avec un lit en baldaquin que mon père avait fait construire à même la chambre tellement le lit était immense. On aurait put y faire dormir toute une cavalerie dedans. Je le trouvais serte confortable mais trop grand. Mais tante Alice et tante Anna avaient dit un truc du genre :

- Pour une princesse il faut un lit de princesse.

Et c'est comme cela que depuis mes douze ans je dormais sur un nuage… en bois massif !

J'avais internet, et oui même les vampires aime avoir la technologie chez eux ! J'ai aussi une garde robe composé uniquement de tout ce quil y a de plus cher et unique. Mais comme je suis comme Maman et que j'ai une sainte horreur de la mode cela m'exaspère.

Je file sous la douche de ma salle de bain privé. Ce serai bête que je me retrouve nez à nez avec mes parents faisant des galipettes sous la douche, cela m'avait asser traumatiser de voir oncle Jasper et tante Alice quand j'avais neuf ans ! Depuis ma vision du monde et de ma famille avait changer. ( Auteur : Tu pourrait développer. Nessie : je crois que je vais la tué ! Auteur . Hum… bon ou en étais-je ?…).

Une fois la douche finit et habillé en robe bleu foncé, je fonçait vers la salle de lecture pour prendre mes cours de politique avec ma tante Olivia.

Elle rentra dans la salle avec un sourire que je comparait avec ceux que l'on voit dans les pub pour dentifrice. À chaque je m'attendais, petite, à ce qu'une étincelle viennent briller contre une de ces dents.

Elle était brune avec de beaux yeux jaunes. Belle et élancé elle faisait un couple parfait avec Oncle Stevent.

Quand elle était humaine, il y a environ 40 ans elle étudiait l'économie et l'histoire. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour gérer le compte et les caisses de notre « société ».

- Bonjour Nessie, comment vas-tu?

- Bonjour, bien sauf si on ajouté les bleus que oncle Emmet m'a encore fait. J'y crois pas a chaque fois on dirais que je me suis fais rouler dessus par un rouleau compresseur.

Elle rigola et me fit signe de me calmer. Elle était comme Grand-mère Esmé, tout en douceur et délicatesse. J'adore mes tantes mais je crois que c'est tante Olivia que je préfère.

Elle entama son cours avec le même calme qu'a son habitude.

**Bella POV**

Je me trouvait dans la salle d'audience avec Edward, on écoutait le dernier rapport d'Emmet sur les nouveau né, il semblait que la création de nouveau né soit en hausse en Asie et en Inde. Cela me préoccupait, si jamais les humains apprenait notre existence ils fairaient tout pour nous détruirent. Et avec l'armement nucléaire de pointe notre peuple ne ferait pas long feu.

Une meilleure nouvelle me vint de notre chef des gardes, Eloïse. C'était une petite française du Nord-est de la France que nous avions recueillit il y a de la 10 ans. Elle était monté en grade rapidement.

- Parle Eloise, quelles nouvelles nous apporte-tu ? Demanda Edward gentiment

- Un clan vient de s'installer dans votre ancienne ville, Forks. Il semblerait que le mode de vie que vous meniez, c'est-à-dire boire du sans d'animaux et aller à l'école, soir repris par un nouveau clan.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, fis-je.

- Assurement votre Majestée. Mais cela ne semble par être au goût de la meute des Indiens Quileute.

Je soupirais, bien que cela me fut inutile, car mes poumons se remplirent pour rien.

J'avais appris peut de temps après que notre famille ait accéder à la place qui est la notre aujourd'hui, que Jacob était en fait un loup-garou. Je regardait mon mari, et dans ces yeux je put lire le même sentiment que le mien, un désarroi face à se manque de compréhension des loup-garou.

La journée s'annonçait longue et je savais que la décision que nous allions prendre allait changé notre façon de voire notre famille.

Alors alors ? Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aimez ?

Rewievs please.

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou me voici me voilà avec la suite de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Edward POV**

Les problème s'accumulait en se moment et le fait que les Quileute nous posent des problèmes alors que nous n'étions même plus à Forks m'énervait. Nous étions bien conscients que notre autorité devait encore se faire connaître mais de là à ce que les vampires de l'Aise ne suivent pas les règles établies depuis la création de notre espèce étaient purs folies, douce certe mais de la folie comme même.

Je sortie de la salle d'audience longtemps après ma femme, perdu dans mes pensés. Je fis un petit détour pour voir ma fille en pleine leçon de géographie des clans établit. Je pouvais voire sur son beau visage se refléter l'ennui, elle bailla discrètement derrière son livre.

Elle me vit, me fit un signe de désespoir et fit mine de mourir la bouche grande ouverte. Je gloussais et repartit sous les yeux amusé d'Olivia qui fit mine de na pas remarquer le petit manège de Nessie.

Je continuais a hanté les couloirs de palais en quête de solution aux problèmes qui avaient été soulevé un peut plus tôt. Je m'arrêtais devant une immense fresque, qui représentait notre famille en entier.

Ma femme, ma fille et moi au milieu notre famille autour. De mon côté se trouvait tout les Cullen et du côté de Bella se trouvait les Cross (inclus Olivia). Entre Bella et Moi se trouvait Renésmé.

Je souriais tout le temps quand je voyais cette fresque,car étant une idée d'Alice tout était fait avec grandiose. On avait l'aire martial et noble. On portait des habits du moyen âges avec bijoux assorties. Bella et Moi couronner et notre fille portait une sorte de diadème copie conforme du diadème de « Sisi impératrice », il faut dire que quand elle avait eut cette idée Alice était dans sa période je-me-regarde-des-DVD-d'ancien-film-que-ça-vous-paise-ou-non !

(Auteur : cela correspondre surtout au film que je regarde en se moment, que voulez vous la nostalgie des vieux films. Bella: on se fiche de ta vie, tu veux bien continué ? Auteur : c'est moi ou elle est de plus en plus irritente ? Bella : je pense que c'est toi ^^. Auteur : …)

Cela avait au moin l'intérêt d'impressionné ceux quo venait ici, invité comme prisonnier.

Je continuait mon chemin quand j'entendit un gros BOUM. À cela devait être Jasper et Mathias qui entraînait la garde, le seul problème c'est que a chaque fois il détruisait la moitié du terrain ou de la pièce ou ils s'entraînaient.

Dans le genre si vous avez besoin d'une démolition appelé « Crossen destruction nous vous promettons des solutions ! J'osais un léger coup d'œil dans la salle d'entraînement et soupirais en voyant les dégâts, combien ça allait encore nous coûté ? En tout cas notre garde était très bien entraînée. Je vis Jasper combattre avec un garde.

Plus grand et plus musclé que lui on aurait put croire qu'il aurait l'avantage mais c'était sans compter le savoir, l'expérience et l'intelligence de mon frère, il fit voler le pauvre vampire à 100 mètres de lui. Mathias ne fut pas plus gentil contre son adversaire et l'envoya s'encastrer dans l'un des murs. Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas attention !

Je soupirais encore une fois et décidais d'aller les rejoindre, un peut d'exercice ne ferait pas de mal.

**Carlisle POV**

Je consultait les donnés laissé pas les Volturis, elles renfermaient tout les clans disséminé par pur folie des trois frères. Jamais aucune manifastation de Vampire en Inde ne les avaient intéressé. Cela me paraissait bizarre. Je prit un autre ouvrage quand entra ma femme, elle avait les yeux noir et avait soif.

- Tu viens chasser avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'est pas soif, mais en disant cela je m'aperçut du contraire.

- Tu as les yeux noir, laisse tomber ces bouquin poussiéreux et allons manger. De toute façon cela ne te mènera à rien puisque tu t'énerve de ne pas trouver de solutions ou les raisons. Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison comme d'habitude ma chérie.

Elle me regarda avec beaucoup d'amour. Je lui sourit et la suivit pour partir en chasse.

Alors ? Alors? C'était comment ?

Rewievs Please.

À bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est un plaisir de vous offrir une suite après tous ce temps ! Mais que voulez-vous les vacances. Bientôt la rentrez en fac, et rebonjour les devoirs ! LOL

Allez place à l'histoire.

Chapitre 3 :

Bella POV

Les problèmes en Inde et centre surtout au japon. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendue parler de vampire japonais. Cela fais maintenant trois semaines que Eloise nous a rapporter différentes nouvelles. Il semble que les Quileutes devenues diplomate nous est demandez une audience. Mais je crains leur réaction car je suis censé être morte il y a 16 ans dans un crache d'avion avec ma fille. Jacob va vouloir me tué ! Mais cela lui passera… enfin je pense. Nessie est au ange, car elle n'a jamais vu de loup-garou de sa vie. Elle semble impatiente de se « mesurer à ses petites bébêtes poilues » selon ses propres dire. Il est vrai que c'est une excellente combattante et fine politique mais elle ne connaît rien du monde; je crois que je peux confirmer que c'est de notre fautes. On l'a trop couvé, et maintenant elle rêve de liberté.

Nous avons envoyé certain de nos gardes avec Steven pour parler avec les clans peut discret d'Inde et du japon. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tout va bien se passer.

Nessie POV

Je pouvais sentir le stress de toute ma famille, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Oncle Steven. Mais c'est tante Olivia. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle me faisait les cours de manière distraite, ce qui n'est pas dans son caractère. Toute la famille semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place et moi complètement surprotéger on ne me disait rien ce qui eu le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Une autre semaine passa et là il eu du changement ! Tante Rosalie vint me voire dans ma chambre.

Toc toc…

- Entrez ! Criai-je depuis ma table de travail.

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Me demanda Tante Rosalie en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Non , pas du tout.

En fait elle tombait bien car je ne surportait plus de potasser l'histoire des vampires ! Non mais il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux !

- Tant mieux, j'ai a te parler. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je crois que tu sais que dans l'ancienne ville ou nous habitions pas très loin il y a une réserve ou des loup-garou demeure.

- Je sais papa me l'a dit il y a quelques années.

- Et bien cette meute vient nous rendre visite.

- Super, enfin je vais voire de vrai loup-garou ! Youpie.

- Du calm ! Nous avons un service à te demander ! Ta première mission diplomatique et secrète.

Je fus toute ouïe, enfin on allait me demander quelques chose et que l'on plaçait en moi autre chose que de l'amour, de la confiance.

- Nous aimerions que tu te fasse passer pou la reine. Nous ne sommes pas sensé être en vie. Donc pour notre anonymat envers ces loup-garou .

J'en revenait pas. Après qu'elle m'eut tout expliquer, je me remis au travail avec un entrain inaccoutumé cher moi !

Bella POV.

Encore une autre semaine vient de passer et tout a été mis en place pour garder mon existance secrete, car papa avait épousé la mère de deux loup-garou. Pauvre papa, ça avait dut lui faire un choc de connaître l'existence des créatures surnaturel.

Tout a coup je me raidit sur place. L'odeur des loup était dans l'enceinte du palais. Ils étaient là. Le spectacle pouvait commencé. « Bonne chance ma fille. » fis-je dans ma tête en entrant dans le cartier inaccessible aux invités. Nos odeurs ayant été recouverte par une odeur de fleur provenant du pourvoir d'olivia.

Nessie Pov.

Je vis entrer dans la salle du trône un groupe de magnifique mec (et une fille mais ce détail ne m'intéressait pas…Auteur : on se demande bien pourquoi… Nessie : … Elle est irrécupérable. Bella: Tu as raison, laiss tombé… Auteur : Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…!)Tout à coup mon regard fut attirer vers l'un d'eux. De magnifique yeux marron-noir me fixait; je fis de même.

Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?

Dsl pour le maxi retard mais j'avais la flème olympique d'écrire.

Reviews PLEASE (s'incline)

À la prochaine !


End file.
